


Strong Enough To Bend

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Changed to explicit for final chapter lol, F/F, carter grant - Freeform, supercat, supercat romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Carter is sick and Cat is terrified. Kara's there to be her hero... (pun entirely intended)





	1. Waiting

Strong Enough to Bend

Okay, firstly, I kind of thought I'd never write this, but it wouldn't let me go. Secondly, I seriously apologize for any Carter fans. I'm a fan of Carter myself, if you've read my supercat fics you know this, but I had to do this for the fic to work. I'm sorry guys, and Carter, I'm very sorry to you, I never intended to hurt you like this. But happy ending, so it's all good. Enjoy this, I hope it's good, I wrote it in 3 days.

Rated:M because honestly I cannot stay away from the erotica, it is me.   
Supercat all the way, but main focus on Carter for this one. I love Carter so much❤️

When this is over,  
You and I will walk away,  
Knowing we faced another test of fate.

You and I can walk on water,  
The river rises we rise above,  
It may no look that way right now,  
Trust me baby, this is love.

One more Mountain, hey so what?  
Trust me baby this is love.

\-----

Chapter1

 

It was the first time Cat had ever seemed worried. Cat, the CEO to CatCo, a mother of two, twice divorced, with multi millions under her steel necklace. Cat didn't fear much in this world. Hell, she exuded confidence. Kara knew that confidence well, she saw it daily. Cat was inspiring at all times, and Kara would never admit it, but that strength provided Kara with her own during fights with aliens. Cat was making her strong. 

So was the love she had for the stunning woman who was her boss.

So that was why seeing her like this, worried... no, downright scared, it scared Kara, naturally. And so Kara did what she did best, she went to find answers.

-

Kara gently knocked on the glass doors, forgotten open in Cat's clear haste, and that worried Kara more. Cat never forgot anything. ANYTHING. EVER. 

''Is everything alright, Ms. Grant?'' Kara asked, stepping up to her usual spot 3 or 4 feet from Cat's desk, but now Cat was right next to her, shaking her as she checked her phone, sending texts and checking calls, all at once. None of them seemed good, misspelled in her speed of typing, and sent off without her usual checking of spelling. 

''Oh, Keira.'' Cat said in her usual crisp tone, and anyone without superpowers would probably not have heard the shaking fear behind Cat's usual cold tone. ''Can you please make sure everything goes smoothly here today? Get James to handle the office, and you do the rest, I know you can. I'll be out of the office for the day, emergencies came up. I'll call in tonight to check on things, and plan for tomorrow.'' With that Cat grabbed her purse after retrieving her things from her desk drawers, lexapro, sunglasses, and oddly, a necklace Carter had bought her last year for her birthday. 

Cat never removed that necklace. It was safe here, Cat knew. Suddenly she had to have it, and strung it around her neck, then removed it and snuck it into her blazer pocket instead, patting the pocket closed for safety. She grasped her bag, and was about to leave, and Kara was about to respond with her typical 'yes, Ms. Grant,' and ask nothing further, but stopped, mouth ajar, at the sight of Cat trying to hold back tears.

''What happened, Ms. Grant?'' Kara asked again, stepping up to keep up with her as Cat went towards her elevator quickly.

Kara was a hero, she desired above all else to help, so when she slipped inside the elevator next to Cat with a quick, unseen burst of super-speed, Cat's look of shock went unnoticed by Kara. She just needed answers, so that she could help. That was all that mattered now. 

''Keira?'' Cat asked, raising her voice to admonish her, probably threaten to fire her, but Kara interrupted her, her eyes locked on Cat's welling with tears despite her anger. ''Keira if you ever-''

''Cat.'' Kara said it sharply but in no way aggressively, and Cat stopped, staring quietly. ''Tell me what's wrong. You never cry, so I know something's not right.''

''Keira please...''

''Cat, please.'' Kara mimicked as the elevator slowly descended and Cat's eyes flicked to the horizon they could still see from the glass windows of the elevator. Kara followed Cat's gaze from her place, and stopped on the hospital. Cat was looking at it. Kara watched a single tear slip down the side of her cheek, falling to her chin and dripping on her perfect white blazer. ''Hospital? Cat? Who?''

''Carter.'' Cat whispered it so quietly even Kara nearly missed it, and Kara gasped, struck. Carter? Her Carter? Her sweet angel boy Carter?

''What happened?'' Kara managed to squeak out as they kept moving down level by level. 

''He's going into intensive care in an hour.'' Cat was breaking, the tears coming full on now, and Kara didn't even think as she pulled Cat into a tight, yet gentle hug. ''I need to be there until he's... what if he doesn't... Keira...'' Cat whispered, hugging on tightly as she buried her small frame into Kara's embrace. 

''I'm coming with you.'' Kara said softly, and Cat wanted to say no, did shake her head, whispering for Kara to take care of Catco, but Kara was already sending off a text to James, saying she was going with Cat. ''James has it. I'm coming with you, at least until you're with him. I need to see you safe.''

''Such a hero, Keira.''

Kara didn't answer that, even as the elevator opened up and Kara helped Cat, who was strongly crying now, to the back of her towncar, and then slipped in next to her from the other side and confirmed with the driver to go before wrapping Cat into her arms again, rubbing her back as Cat broke into soft sobs, wracking her fragile thin frame. 

-

''Can you tell me what happened?'' Kara asked after a few moments of silence and only Cat's sniffles and sobs. 

''He was fine this morning before school. He was safe, fine, happy, like he always is. It was 5 am and we were having the usual morning routine. All of a sudden he collapsed. Hit the table. He wasn't breathing, out cold. A went to the hospital immediately of course, with him in the ambulance, and they told me they have to have him for tests and ultrasounds in emergency right away. I couldn't just sit there, and then they told me it was serious and would take a while for results. So after an hour of tears, I had to move. I came to get my stuff. They haven't sent me anything yet to confirm he's out, or anything.''

''Oh, Cat.'' Kara whispered through her shock, and hugged Cat again, watching in silence until the car pulled up in the hospital emergency section, and held Cat as they entered, and let go only when they got into the main hall, for the reason only of how it would look to passerby. Hell Cat Grant in a hospital. It was enough to draw paparazzi. Kara did her best to keep them at bay, offering no comment, but didn't miss that even when she released Cat to walk on her own, and wipe at her tears, Cat didn't let go of her hand, holding on tightly, squeezing Kara's fingers tightly. Kara squeezed back gently, and kept them walking, to the info desk, closer to wherever her son was. 

Kara didn't like this place. Cold. Sterile. White and finished, no colour for her overly sensitive eyes. Kara stood beside Cat as Cat asked for her son's status, spelling his name, figuring everything out, and then sighed when they told her to wait, that they would come find her when something was known. 

''Okay.'' Cat said reluctantly, sighing, and Kara walked with her to a row of seats, and settled beside her, pulling out her phone to check on James's response, and stared at Cat. Cat was so... she'd never seen her boss like this, sad and hurt, trying furiously not to cry. Kara placed her free hand on Cat's back, rubbing softly, and looked around the strike white room, the sad looking people wandering about. Kara noticed a few more people with cellphones or cameras, and glared at them, and they turned to leave, slipping through a doorway, away from Kara's angry gaze. 

Kara crushed her eyes closed as a red flash came on, and some voice announced a code blue over the intercom, rather loudly, to gain attention. 

''Shh, shh, Cat. That could be anyone, it doesn't mean anything.''

''It might.'' Cat sniffled, and Kara had to smile at her stubbornness. 

''It might not.'' Kara reiterated, smiling. This banter, it was something they'd developed in their colleague like friendship over the years, and it was the best distraction Kara had right now. And Cat needed distraction. Badly. 

''What if...?'' Cat whispered...

''What if nothing...'' Kara said gently... pushing for it, and Cat relented with a small smile... sitting up to wipe at her tears. For a moment she simply breathed, and Kara saw her regain herself just like that, the power coming back bit by bit. 

''Thank you, Keira.'' Cat whispered, looking at Kara head on then, and Kara simply nodded, smiling gently.

''Of course.''


	2. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat discovers a lot about Kara she didn't know, and it's calming. One of the things is that she loves this woman, and that's a calming distraction, coming to terms with that. Carter knows things too, he's smart.

''It's called Glioblastoma. Grade IV. It's serious, but thankfully smaller than we initially expected. Surgery is our best option, as the sooner we get it done the better. After that, radiation will do the rest. His chances of recovery are high, but the faster we do this, the better they will be. We need your approval, as you are his mother, but we highly recommend that we take him in as soon as possible, so tonight.''

''Take the best course you have, I approve of it. Whatever I have to sign or pay I will. Just bring my boy back safe.''

''We will, Ms. Grant. He has a high chance of full recovery. You say there has been no symptoms?'' The nurse, Nellie, asked as she handed over a clipboard with lots of info on it. 

''None whatsoever. I didn't know anything was amiss. He came downstairs with his pack, dressed for school, and collapsed on his way to the kitchen table. Just fell. He hit the table edge. I didn't get there fast enough to catch him.''

''That explains the wound on his forehead.'' Nellie said gently. ''He should be fine after surgery, the Timor is quite small still, but highly aggressive, this is why time is of the essence right now. I would suggest you give the school another call, and ask if there has been any bullying, or sports related issues, or anything of the sort.''

''I don't think there is, he tells me everything.''

''Still, any information is good, if you can get some.'' Nellie said, accepting back the clipboard with Cat's signature and check marks. ''Please do try to get some rest. If you want, you're welcome to stay here through the surgery, but it will be long, and it will be at night. You can head home, and we will call you the second he's out.''

''I'm not leaving.'' Cat said sharply.

Kara wanted to insist that Cat take some rest, but knew there would be no moving Cat. Not now, not ever.

''Alright then.''

''How is he now? Can we see him?'' Kara asked softly, taking over, and stood to stretch her muscles after sitting for nearly an hour and a half consoling Cat.

''He's stable but unconscious. I'm sorry, you are?''

''Oh yes, I'm sorry. I'm Kara. Kara Danvers. I'm Ms. Grant's assistant at CatCo.''

''I see. He's unconscious for now, but his vitals are good. Unfortunately I cannot let you in to see him currently, as we are still testing him and prepping for the surgery. We will let you know as soon as you can see him. Both of you. There's a nice coffeehouse on the main floor, why don't you go and grab something to eat, you must be starving.''

''Thank you for your news, Nellie. Please let us know immediately the second something changes.'' Kara whispered softly, offering the nurse a sweet smile.

''I will.''

And with that she was gone, taking the stairs up, and Cat and Kara were alone. Well, it was actually busy in the emergency now, full.''

''Can I gat you a latte, Cat? Something to eat? Do you want to join me?''

For a minute Cat stared, unsure, tears still welling in her eyes, but then stood up and grasped Kara's hand in hers again. ''Let's go, I need to eat something sometime right?''

\-----

It took almost the day, which Cat spent stirring a now cold latte and half eaten food, and Kara spent it watching Cat. Kara didn't know what to say, if there was anything she could say, during this time, so she didn't speak. She waited. Studied the hospital and it's workings, listening to things, conversations, strange names of illnesses and other things flooding her mind as she sifted through the sounds. Glioblastoma. Kara hadn't heard much of it, didn't know much on it, but knew enough to know it could be a tough disease to control. Thankfully the nurse had seemed confident, that Carter would be fine. 

Of course Kara knew that was nothing to Cat, who required cold hard proof. Unfortunately, in such a situation, that was near impossible at this stage. Still, Kara wished there was something she could do to help Cat, to distract her, until all this was better. Maybe ten minutes later Cat sat up from her crouched position and stood from her seat, excusing herself to the washroom, and Kara smiled sadly as Cat walked off, then whipped out her phone and sent a bunch of texts and emails, and called Alex. Alex was a doctor, okay, and alien doctor, but she knew medicine. She would clarify this, and while Cat was here, Supergirl wouldn't be performing heroics. Cat needed her here, Kara wasn't leaving any time soon. A day at least. The DEO had to be informed. 

''It's a tumour that grows aggressively and quickly. Operating could fix it but radiation will probably be given after, if not chemotherapy.'' Alex said quickly, and Kara heard her leaving through booklets on the other side of the phone line, and smirked. ''Stay with Cat, she needs you. We'll handle things here, and call you if anything intense comes up. Surgery will be lengthy, and tough. Keep Cat busy, you should have results a few hours after. 4 - 6 hours respectively, is expected. See if you can't get Cat to go home and rest. It's gonna be a long night.''

''She's not leaving, I'm sure of that.'' Kara said with certainty. ''She's been sitting here for an hour and hasn't touched her latte. I know she's terrified and cold, even if she's trying to be bold, as she always does. I'm gonna stay with her, to protect her even, and to comfort her. Thank you for the info, Alex. I'll call to check in in a few hours.''

''Focus on Cat, we'll be fine here.''

Kara hung up and sighed, then smiled as she saw Cat walk back over and retake her seat, sighing loudly. ''Who was that you were talking to?''

''My sister. She's... a doctor, kind of. She knows a lot.''

''And?'' Cat asked wearily.

''Surgery will be long, and dangerous. But prognosis in children is better than adults.'' Kara would have gone on, but the familiar nurse walking toward them stopped her and she immediately rose from her seat, helping Car rise as well, even though Cat was more than capable. 

''We've taken scans and tests, and we're taking him into surgery immediately. We just need you're approval. We can have him in surgery in 40 minutes, and we'll be doing what is called a total resection, which basically means we'll remove the entire tumour at once.''

''Okay.'' Cat said crisply, signing the form, and handing it back. ''How is my brave boy? Is he awake?''

''He is. He's out of it, we have him on strong medicine for his pain, so he's confused. If you want you can see him for a few minutes before we take him in for surgery, but I'm gonna have to ask for only you, immediate parent.'' Nellie said, apologetically looking at Kara then. ''I'm sorry. We don't want him to get too excited in his state.''

''It's fine, I don't know him all that well, I'm here for Ms. Grant.'' Kara said, referring to the professional way of referring to Cat when around others. 

''Can I go see him now?'' Cat asked tearfully, excitedly.

''I can take you to him now, if you'll follow me into intensive care.'' Nellie asked, offering a hand, which Cat took gratefully, and Kara was about to settle into her seat, but at Nellie's glance, Kara decided to follow right behind them, to be close to them.

Kara waited at the reception desk in intensive care while Nellie took Cat a few rooms down to see her son. It took a few moments, and Kara could hear her son and Cat talking amiably, laughing when Carter said he was going to be strong like Supergirl. Kara smiled and shook her head. Such a brave child, even like this, Kara would be terrified beyond measure already, if it was her. And Cat, being so bold. Hard to believe that this time last night, there had been no signs of anything amiss. Life was short, so so short. So fragile.

After about 5 minutes Cat came out and walked past Kara, smiling weakly, and stopped beside her. ''He wants to see you.''

''Me?''

''Yeah. I'm gonna get him some water, which he asked for, and he wants to tell you something.''

''Okay...'' Kara said and walked in, and gasped. Carter was actually sitting up, smiling at Kara as she walked up to him. Nellie smiled and left to get something, telling Kara to keep the visit short, and Kara nodded. ''Hi buddy. What's up?''

''I just wanted to tell you thank you. For being with mom right now.''

''Oh, Carter. Of course I'm with her.''

''No I mean, being with her. I know she doesn't say it, or make it look that way, but she likes you. She really does care for you. My mom doesn't admit to much, but I know her, I can see it. And besides, you are something else. You're what she needs.''

''I'm just Kara Danvers.'' Kara said, blushing and laughing it off. 

''No no, you're so much more. I'm right Kara, aren't I?''

For a minute Kara weighed her options, unsure what she should say, yes or no, and then Carter spoke again. 

''I won't tell mom yet, don't worry. That's you're job. But I am right, right?''

''Yes.'' Kara said after a long moment more, smiling. ''Yes, you're right.''

''Mom likes you a lot. She like likes you. You didn't hear that from me, if anyone asks, but it's true. She just needs time to think about it. My mom loves you, like that, even if she isn't saying anything. She's worried that she's doing the wrong thing by feeling this way, for a bunch of reasons. Please don't tell her I told you, because she doesn't know I know, but I thought you should be aware, if you haven't noticed already.''

Kara was about to say something, to tell Carter she wouldn't say anything, but Cat came back then, holding a plastic cup with water and ice, and Carter smiled and winked before focusing his attention on his mom and talking to her. Kara watched, staying helpfully out of the way, and when Carter hugged his mom and looked at her, Kara nodded her agreement, and smiled as well, taking Carter's hand when he reached out to take hers. 

''Okay, I'm sorry to intrude, but we're ready to go prep. Carter, you have to come with us already, I'm sorry we can't give you more time Ms. Grant, but time is of the essence here. The faster we go the better. I'll make sure you're allowed to see him as soon as the surgery is over.''

''Be strong my boy. Be like a superhero, it'll be all over in a few hours.'' Cat said, hugging him as tightly as she could. 

''It's alright mom. I'll be fine.'' He said softly, holding her tightly for a minute, and then let go, grasping Kara's hand again. ''Kara.''

''Carter.'' Kara said nothing more, and grasped Cat's shaking hand, holding tightly as the next two minutes passed in a blur of tears and gasps, and suddenly Kara was standing there with Cat in her arms, who was crying insanely now, breaking down the second Carter was gone out of sight.

''Shh. I've got you, I've got you.'' Kara said, holding Cat as tightly as she dared, and settled her chin on top of Cat's head barely, holding her as long as she needed, letting her cry.


	3. Sometimes Being A Hero Means No Fighting, Just Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara decides that maybe Carter is right, and decides to see what Cat and her could have.

Turned out Cat calming down only happened when she finally had fallen asleep against Kara's shoulder, finally, two hours later, after Kara had finally managed to get her to move back to another waiting room on this floor, and Cat had finally stopped shedding endless tears, and had gone through a box of napkins. Kara didn't know if Cat was now calmer, or whether she'd simply exhausted herself into sleep, but either way, Kara was glad that she was finally resting a little. 

Kara, being who she was, didn't need the rest.

Kara spent her time on the phone, and the cafeteria cart that came by every 40 minutes offering coffee or cookies, and Kara had never been known to refuse a cookie, especially ginger or chocolate chip, and so every passing visit was a reason to smile. The host of said cart had started giving her two the last two rounds by, smiling as she did. She'd sampled 4 kinds by the time James showed up, Kara's bag in tow, and quietly gave it to her, to which she was grateful, two power packs that she could use for her phone available inside and loaded full. Kara smiled gratefully at him, and leaned back when he left again after a few whispered questions, and left Kara to her silence and empty room again. Mostly it was empty, except for the reception staff a few meters away and the young couple in the other corner of the room, playing with their daughter and waiting for some kind of results as well. Kara smiled at the two women when they made eye contact, and waved at their daughter when she smiled and giggled, laughing as they bounced her and flipped her to make her squeal with laughter. 

Kara looked over at Cat, still sleeping, and sighed at hearing her heartbeat being soft and rhythmic for the first time all day, and back to it's normal slow beat. Kara smiled and swept through various messages on her phone and texted back to multiple people, Alex, Eliza, Hank, Winn, James, and some others still. 

The nurse came by twice, every hour, to report the same. That everything was going the same, all was good, and Kara smiled gratefully at every visit. It was about 3 hours until Cat finally startled awake, and Kara mentally cursed the intercom and the lights that screeched for all hands on deck to room 2175. 

''How long was I...?'' Cat asked, smoothing out her suit, and Kara smiled at her. 

''3 hours or so. It's 10pm. It's fine, everything is okay. He's not out yet, but everything is going perfectly. James stopped by with my bag, and brought a change of clothing for you. A different jacket, and a lighter shirt. You should change and freshen up, I'll stay here until you get back.'' Kara said with a grin as Cat stood and stretched, muttering a quiet sorry at Kara's shoulder, and grabbed the folded stack of clothing and left for the nearest washroom.

Kara smiled until she disappeared and then stood as well, her legs needing the stretch despite her powers, and she smiled again at the couple, that had been glancing at her and Cat randomly all evening. 

''Waiting for a surgery to finish as well?'' She asked softly, not intending to pry, but happy to talk after a few hours of silence. 

''Crash victim, so yes. You?''

''Brain surgery. Glioblastoma. Waiting is... intense.''

''Forgive me for asking, and I won't spill to anyone, but is that woman with you Cat Grant?''

''Yes.'' Kara said with a faint blush.

''You two look like a couple, the casual way you watch over her.''

''Oh no. I'm her assistant at CatCo. I'm... we're not...''

''That's how it starts, right Caro?'' The girl asked to her girlfriend and the other girl smiled and nodded. ''Yeah that's what they always say. I wish you two luck, hope it works for you, it's hard, admitting to yourself that you're in love with someone you share work with. I hope you two figure it out, for your sakes. And I hope the surgery goes well and everything is fine.''

Kara would have responded, but saw Cat and walked over immediately, handing her a bottle of water that James had packed into her bag. Cat took it gratefully, with a small smile, and Kara relished in the sight. ''So, what's the news? Anything yet?''

''Nothing so far. All seems good for the moment. Do you want to go grab something to eat or coffee or something from downstairs?'' 

''I want to wait here. You can go if you want to, if you do grab me a vanilla latte, extra shot.''

''I'll be back in a minute.'' Kara said quickly and grabbed her bag, heading to the stairs after giving the couple another small smile, waving as she passed them.

When Kara returned a few moments later with two coffee cups and a scone, wrapped up, for Cat, and a chicken wrap for herself, she smiled and handed it over to Cat, who was, for the first time in the last 15 hours, looking slightly more like herself. She was checking her phone, sending an email of sorts, swiping through messages and clicking at things. 

Cat took it gratefully, and sipped at the drink immediately, smiling at Kara as she set it down on the table beside her and dug into the scone. ''You know what to get, every time, don't you?''

''It's my job, Ms. Grant.'' Kara said, waving the compliment off, and took her seat just as the nurse came by again, smiling to see Cat awake and eating. 

''So you finally coerced her to eat I see.'' Nellie joked, and Kara laughed lightly, holding Cat's hand tightly as Cat watched expectantly, rising to face the nurse more directly. 

''So?''

''He's cleared. The surgery is over, and everything went exactly as predicted. He's back in his room now, being addressed to, though he will be asleep for hours yet, from the anaesthesia and from pain mess that we've given him to cope with the pain. His vitals are strong, and he's coming through as expected. I know I've said it before, but I suggest you go home and take some proper rest, relax and eat something proper. I will call you the second he's out of it and waking up.''

''Ms. Grant, I say she's right. The surgery is over and a success. Right now, we are useless here. You need to rest a bit more and maybe grab a shower and eat something other than a scone. Come on, we really should go for a bit.''

''Yeah, no I agree. Thank you for keeping us informed.'' Cat said, scribbling a number on the receipt from the coffee shop, and handing it to Nellie, who took it with a nod. ''Please don't hesitate to call me immediately the second anything is up.''

''Of course. I will do so. I will see you back as soon as something is known further.''

With that, Kara helped Cat gather her things and they walked away, and no, Kara didn't miss that when they got into the elevator, alone, Cat snuck her hand around Kara's waist and held on tightly. Kara just smiled to herself and stared straight ahead, not breathing. Had Carter been right?

\-------

Yes, Kara had been to Cat's home before. Delivering files or forgotten work, but never actually gone past the threshold into her home. That boundary had always been upheld. Now, it felt overwhelming to be here, in Cat's insanely opulent living room and adjoining dining space, while Cat grabbed a shower upstairs. Kara had assisted herself to chilled water from the fridge, and was looking about, shocked by the clear wealth that was on display here, with Cat's choice of design and deco. 

Rich leathers, expensive silks, dark mahogany wood and clear crystal wherever she looked. At a glance anyone would immediately tell this to be a millionaire's home. Easily. It was obvious. Kara looked up, surprised from her distraction with twelve different expensive letter openers on a gold tray as Cat came down the stairs, looking fresh with damp hair pinned up with a crystal clip and a plain pale blue tank top and yoga pants. So this was casual Cat. Well, Kara stared in shock and wondered idly if Kryptonians could have heart attacks on this planet. 

Kara smiled and set down her water before she crushed the glass from the sight of Cat alone, and walked over to the woman, intent on helping her in any way. Cat still looked distraught, hurt, scarred, worried as any mother would be, but beautiful despite all that weight on her shoulders. She looked truly pretty like this, truly beautiful, and Kara felt her own heart leap, Carter's words ringing in her ears. Cat like liked her. Could it be true? Kara didn't dare hope. 

''Can I interest you in something to eat? I had plans to make stir fry tonight, I would really hate to waste all the ingredients...'' Cat said with a sad sigh, looking at empty house, at the gaming systems on the far wall by the TV, the Settlers of Catan game sitting on the top desk like a worthy prize. Carter's favourite game. Kara noticed the tears coming again and rushed around the kitchen island to her, gently placing a single finger under Cat's chin.

''No tears. That's an order.''

''I give the orders here, Keira.''

''Change is the spice of life, Cat. Let me do the ordering tonight. No tears, no sadness, no worries. They will call us if they notice anything, and that's all. He's all clear right now, so relax. I would love to join you for a meal, and I love stir fry.''

''Okay. Yes.'' Cat said with a deep breath, nodding slightly. ''Okay.''

Kara smiled and released her, partly from the smile Cat gave her, and partly from the scent of Cat's expensive perfume, which was making her weak to the head. Cat smelled like honey and mango, and it was insane to Kara, who had grown so used to that scent around the office that now, when they were alone, it was practically overwhelming.

Hell, Cat's proximity alone was overwhelming. 

''I'll get dinner started. You can take a shower too, if you want.''

''Oh no, Cat. I couldn't impose like that.''

''Humour me. Go, shower. You have a change of clothes in your bag, I saw it. James is very thoughtful. Go on now, I'll start making food.''

''Okay.'' Kara said with a laugh. And made her way upstairs to Cat's bedroom with her bag, and ensuite bath, following the smell of steam and trying to ignore the opulent bed and rooms she passed, just as exquisite and beautiful as all the rest. Carefully Kara stripped out of her work outfit, and sighed at getting it off. Nearly 17 hours now. Kara pushed the door to close and slipped off her supersuit as well, setting the fabrics in a pile on the granite counter, her cape coming last to splash over the black granite like a flash of wild colour, and then Kara sighed and slipped behind the curtains, turning up the heat.

Kara stood beneath the spray for maybe 5 minutes, thinking about Cat, wondering how she should go about this, or if she even should. Did she and Cat even have a chance? At all? Kara wanted a chance. She couldn't remember the day she'd fallen for Cat, sometime years and years ago on that talk show, watching it at home after school. Cat had been beautiful even then. Kara smiled at the memory, and shuddered at the fact that Cat was so close now, a floor down, in the same household, making food for them both. And Kara sighed as she towelled herself off and changed into first her suit and then the change of clothes she had in her bag, and then retied her hair into a bun and went back to Cat. She knew the last thoughts she should have now, while Cat's son is in the hospital just out of brain surgery, were these romantic ones, these even erotic ones. But there they were, stronger than Kara had felt them in weeks. 

\-----

Kara found Cat on the balcony, overlooking the private beach and the ocean, and walked silently to the kitchen fridge and got another glass of water, knowing today the last thing Cat had considered was food or drink. Kara joined Cat at the railing and handed over the glass, and Cat took it gratefully, muttering a thank you.

''Just thinking. You barely ate or drank today, you probably really need this.''

''You're always there aren't you? Always aware, knowing what to do.''

''Just doing my job, Cat. But today was rough, anybody would do this.''

''Mm, yes.'' Cat said, twirling the glass after taking a large sip. ''That's true as well. But I don't mean today. You've always been there, at just the right second. Listen Kara, I don't know how to say this exactly, but there's something about work you need to know.''

''Okay...'' Kara whispered, leaning over the railing as well, closer to Cat, and waited. Could this really be happening? Was Cat admitting her affection? Now? Really? Kara swallowed and met Cat's eyes. 

''I...'' Cat swallowed thickly. ''You've never been just an assistant to me, Kara.''


	4. It's Love, and It's Super

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Thanks for the ride, it was fun. I'm glad everyone enjoyed. Now it's on to supercatslam may, 7 deadly sins. Oh boy, (steeples fingers) have I got a doozy for this one... sly laugh.

Chapter4

\-----

Kara whimpered into the kiss. It felt way too good, way too fast, and Kara felt her senses go overboard already, as Cat pushed her back into the side of the dining table and kissed her softly, hands wandering over Kara's strong hips and abs, making Kara groan. Her suit. Cat felt the suit. Kara knew it, and if her lips hadn't been so deliciously occupied, Kara would have panicked. As it was, Kara couldn't even consider the suit, much less think straight against anything other then Cat Grant's lips over hers, and the hands now working on her blouse.

Kara placed her hands over Cat's, and fought to break her lips from Cat's, a hard task in and of itself, and whispered her name breathily, pleading.

''Cat...''

''It's okay...'' Cat whispered, leaning in to kiss her chin, and down her jawline in between her words, punctuating them with soft wet kisses. ''I've always known, you beautiful girl.''

''Oh... Cat.'' Kara gave up then, gripping the glass countertop with brute force as Cat stepped her way between her legs and kissed down her neck, over her collarbone, sucking slightly as she did, moaning at the taste.

''My god, you taste exquisite.'' Cat said softly against her skin, nosing at the red edge of her blue supersuit, even leaning in to bite it and tug lightly at the fabric, and Kara downright groaned at the feelings that shot through her, making her lift her hips and push them closer to Cat, feeling her panties soak through so quickly she let out a disbelieving laugh at all of this. This was happening. It was honest to Rao happening. Kara smiled and held onto the countertop, her powers out of control with Cat practically grinding against her, pulling her blouse apart, and then Cat tugged on the blouse and Kara was helpless to stop Cat from doing whatever the hell she wanted, wherever she wanted. Only when Cat pushed her to the stairs, intending to take her upstairs, Kara disentangled herself from Cat's arms and mouth and half ran to the stove to switch off all the appliances, before coming back to Cat and wrapping strong arms around her waist, lifting Cat into her arms softly, smiling when Cat wrapped her legs around Kara's waist. 

Kara went straight for the bedroom, carrying Cat effortlessly, and gently deposited her in the bedsheets, standing back to remove her blouse and her pants, but Cat was up in a second, reaching up to pull the black glasses from her face, folding them and placing them on the nightstand before reaching back to Kara's hair, to her tight bun, and smartly undid that as well, running her fingers through the strands, brushing them out over Kara's shoulder as she pulled the blouse from her slacks and pushed it down her arms and off. Cat smiled and brought her hands to the S on her chest, running a fingertip over the design, smiling at it.

''It's hot, this S. It's a sign of your alien power, and that's so so hot, Kara. It's a hell of a thrill.''

''It's not an S.'' Kara said, figuring Cat should know the whole deal. ''It's my family's coat of arms, the House of El.''

''But, your name... Danvers... it's...''

Kara shook her head gently no. ''My name on Krypton was Kara Zor-El.''

For a minute Cat looked at her, and then smiled in disbelief and grasped Kara by her simple tan belt and pulled, bringing Kara closer to the bed, and sat down on the edge, deftly undoing the belt and tugging at Kara's slacks, baring a beautiful red skirt to match the cape she was already sporting like a flag from her home.

Kara couldn't quite believe this was happening, and sat down after shrugging out of her slacks and laid back on the bed, making a pleased sound of approval when Cat crawled over her and leaned in to kiss her again. Kara had no power in keeping her hands off Cat. It was near impossible most of the time, and now, well, Kara was too far gone to ever refuse the offer Cat was so easily giving, and brought her hands up over Cat's back, over her hips, and dragged up the pencil skirt Cat was wearing, slipping fingers beneath and beneath the edge of Cat's lace panties and through the wetness there, damn near moaning at knowing that was due to her. 

Cat moaned at the feeling, and Kara smiled as she slipped a finger inside barely, and Cat dropped her head down and whimpered. Kara shifted her touch and ran those wet fingers underneath Cat's stomach, down between her legs, and touched her again, teasing her clit, a move that had Cat gasping. Yes, so Kara engaged in a bit of her superpowers to tease Cat, and the moan she got in response was beautiful.

Cat came in minutes, clearly fast for her if the near scream was any indication, and the breathing and racing heartbeat was a clear winner. For a moment, Cat fell slack over Kara, panting, and Kara brought her clean hand into Cat's hair, smoothing out the curled, tangled ends, until Cat decided to reciprocate that moment, and shifted to move Kara's skirt up to her waist, and crawled back on the bed, settling between Kara's legs and looked at her curiously. 

Kara blushed redder than her cape at the prospect idea of what Cat was clearly thinking, and gasped when Cat leaned in and kissed her thigh, moving up with each kiss until Cat bit down on the edge of her panties and tugged. Kara threw back her head and looked at the ceiling when Cat met her eyes, and laughed. Holy Rao Cat was going to... and she looked so... 

When Cat had her panties gone, and leaned in to kiss her, right there, Cat's nose brushing her clit, Kara's hips came off the bed from the sheer sensation, and Cat laughed, smiling as she kissed her again, sucking, and held her down with one strong hand over her stomach. 

Kara came shaking and screaming, hands tearing at the sheets, ripping them to shreds, a mere two minutes after Cat had started licking at her clit, and damn, Kara had never come like that in her life, powers or not. 

Cat smiled and licked her lips as she crawled back over Kara and laid down like a tattoo, and Kara shifted beneath her, hugging her gently close to her. 

''That was amazing, Supergirl.'' Cat whispered, sighing into Kara's hug. 

''Yeah, you looked...''

Cat smiled but didn't respond, and Kara focused on the sensations running through her body, and it too her a few minutes to realize Cat was soundly sleeping again, softly breathing against her chest, over the S. Kara smiled and brushed the curls from Cat's face and tangled her fingers in the golden strands, her mind flitting from one thing to another, Carter, Cat, the fact that they'd just had amazing sex, what would this mean at CatCo, and other things, and she too, fell into sleep slowly. Even superheroes needed sleep sometimes.

\-------

Kara woke up to sunlight on her face and a snoring Cat Grant on chest, and after the minute it took her to gather where she really was, she decided this was the wake up she wanted to get used to from now on. This was comfortable, a sweet silence that Kara could really start enjoying. But Carter was immediately in her mind, and rightly so. The only reason Kara was even here this morning after epic sex with Cat Grant was because of Carter and his condition. And yeah, if it was anything else, this probably would have never happened.

Kara didn't know whether to be sad about it or happy about it. Wasn't being happy at this time selfish? Kara figured yes, but with Cat like this on top of her, honestly how could Kara not be? Even a little?

Kara sighed and disentangled herself from Cat, who was wrapped around her like a vine, and slipped from the bed, fixing her suit as she did, and quietly left to the door and down the hall to the stairs, letting Cat sleep. She was at least peaceful when she slept. Kara swept to the door and rummaged through her bag and then Cat's, found her cell, still on and alive despite low battery, and 3 messages and two calls. Kara knew the calls were from the nurse, and the messages, from Adam and some number she didn't recognize. Kara left the messages, and called back on the nurse, hoping for a pick up, smiling when it was lifted on the second ring. 

''It's Kara Danvers, I saw your missed calls, we must have slept straight through them. How's Carter?''

''He's fine and dandy, a little groggy, but sleeping again after a brief few moments of confusion. No complications so far, and the one biopsy we did immediately after surgery looked entirely clean. He has minor swelling, and some discomfort, but the steroids are helping, and he's asleep again. I'm glad to hear you two caught some sleep. Get yourself something to eat, and you can come down around 9 when visiting hours begin to see him. He's doing very well right now.''

''Awesome. We will be down at 9 then. And thank you for your help.''

''It's what I do.'' Nellie said, then continued noting off some painkillers and treatment options, leaving Kara smiling. Cat almost shocked her senses when she came onto the balcony Kara had wandered onto, and Kara grinned brightly at her, the sight of her in a barely there emerald green thong and a thin cotton shirt. This Cat was pure heaven. Kara looked her up and down eagerly, openly, then handed over the phone after telling Nellie that Carter's mom was there waiting for the phone. Kara wandered off back inside when Cat smiled and rolled her eyes, and upstairs to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change back into her clothes, over her suit, and basically get ready, knowing Cat would insist upon leaving as soon as possible.

When she got downstairs, Cat was buried in the fridge, pulling out eggs ham and chives, all sorts of stuff. Well, her appetite was back. Kara smiled at the welcome sight and joined Cat when she moved over for a pan and some oil in a decorative bottle.

''Well, you look refreshed and peppy.'' Kara said happily when Cat cracked 2 eggs into the pan and placed a lid on it, then pulled out the toaster from the far corner of the room.

''Carter's awake and eating. That's... the best I could ever hope for, after yesterday. And Kara, after last night...''

''It was wonderful. I... I'm happy those walls are no longer between us.''

''I'm happy. I've loved you for a long time, years, even.'' Cat said as she dished the two eggs onto a plate and cracked two more into the still hot pan. ''I knew you were Supergirl, and I regret my decisions to keep you at arms length. I did it only because it would be, and still could be, corporate ruin if it ever gets out that I'm romantically linked to my assistant, and vice versa. But Kara, I can't take those walls anymore. After yesterday, you were so good, so kind, so available... I'm happy to know you share those feelings as well, that I wasn't taking advantage of you.''

''I love you, Cat. I've loved you even when I was a high school teen watching your talk show. When I got the opportunity to apply to CatCo, I was on cloud nine to work for you. And you hired me. You actually hired me. Problem was, I fell in love with you for real the second I saw you in the room, so real compared to a TV screen. Ever since then...''

''I'm sorry for the cold way I acted all these years at CatCo, Kara. I just... the dangers were too great.''

''That's the same reason why I kept the Supergirl thing from you, even though you clearly knew. Cat, knowing I'm Supergirl is dangerous to your safety and Carter's and everyone you care for. There are some very bad people out there, some aren't actually people, and if they hear the words ''Supergirl is in love'', well, I don't have to explain how fast they would come after you, for death. Some of them would kill anything I have feelings for, to get revenge on what I did to them. Being Supergirl is not all heroics. It's dangerous battles, and tough wins, and lonely nights nursing broken souls, whether mine or not. This, us... it was better the less we gave in. But I'll admit it now, I don't want to say no anymore. I want you, and Carter, and us. A happy family, all together. I'm exhausted of playing it safe.''

Cat smiled and did she just blush?, and Kara accepted the plate she handed over with toast and eggs, and settled it on the countertop, stepping up to Cat and pulling her into a tight hug. Kara rested her chin gently on Cat's head and Cat smiled at the casualness of it, and breathed a deep sigh against Kara's skin, breathing in her scent, fresh mango from Cat's own shampoo and that lingering hint that gave away just how close they'd gotten last night. Well, damn. Cat leaned in and kissed her collarbone and breathed in her scent, and smiled when Kara's hands drifted to her hips and lower, teasing below her oversized shirt, and Cat smiled, bringing her own hands up over Kara's suit to cup her breasts through the taught material, and squeezed, groaning against Kara's neck as she did, kissing wetly into the hollow of her neck. Cat grinned against her skin when Kara moaned and tightened her grip, and then pushed back from Kara and stared at her disbelieving wide blue eyes. Kara looked... torn. Shocked. Shocked that Cat would stop. But she looked ravished and beautiful, flushed and perfect. 

''You smell like sex, Supergirl, even after a shower. Now eat before your breakfast before it get's cold.'' Cat said, slipping back to her pan and her in control demeanour, and plated her own eggs, which were now slightly charred. This superpowered girl would be the death of her. Cat bit off a corner of her toast slice and cracked up two more eggs, knowing Kara probably ate like a superhero too, and Kara's eager smile confirmed it. Kara moaned at the delicious taste of the food, spicy and sweet, and Cat shook her head, then sighed when she looked over and saw Kara practically inhaling the food. ''You superheroes. Do you all eat like this?'' 

''Fighting rogue aliens burns a lot of calories.'' Kara said, not looking up from her food.

''And it looks hot too. As a bonus. All that punching you do. But a lot of calories, I guess that makes sense. You're flying probably burns a ton too.''

''The flying does, yeah. The lift off takes strength, stamina. It took me a few tries to stop crashing into things when I was young and just found out that I could fly. It was rough. I didn't know I had to consume more calories. It was hard, figuring it out, and even harder to try and control it. But now it's good. I love it now.''

''How does it feel to fly? To be weightless? It must be so nice.''

Kara smiled and thought about answering it as she ate, but then got up and stretched out her hand to Cat, offering to show her. Cat's look of confusion was enough to make Kara laugh. ''I promise I won't let you fall.'' Kara teased, and made a come here motion with her fingers, and Cat smiled and walked over to her, taking her hand.

\----

''You can go up to see him immediately. He's excited. Sleepy, but happy.'' Nellie said, walking with them to the elevators and up to take them to him. ''He slept well and he says he feels good. He ate a few bites of toast two hours ago and then slept again, and now he's watching television, he found a documentary on Superman and Supergirl. He really is into that, so it's nice to see him distracted and aware of things.''

''When are you expecting him to be discharged?'' Cat asked, clutching Kara's hand loosely as she was much more relaxed and happy after last night.

''Within two days if we get no complications. He's doing extremely well at the moment, so unless something goes wrong he can go home in two days. After that, there will be a long recovery, and as we discussed on the phone earlier, I suggest we go through a short time of radiology or chemotherapy, just to catch anything that they cannot in surgery, but after that, he should be perfectly fine.''

''Will he be different? I know the tumour was in a critical place for his function.''

''It was yes. He may be off for months, dizzy spells or mixed moods, and we'll monitor that with you. But I don't see why he can't be himself in a few months, and have a normal life. The surgery was a total success, so it should be fine.''

Cat kept asking questions and Kara smiled as she listened. Yep, the sex last night had helped, Cat was back to her typical self, entirely in control. Kara hoped all this would continue, that their relationship would keep going. 

-

When Cat saw him, Kara was there and did not step back, did not give her space, even when Cat hugged him tightly but gently, and Cat kept her close, one hand holding hers tightly throughout. Kara smiled at Carter, gasping when Carter took her hand and held on tight, nodding softly when Kara nodded at the unspoken question in his eyes. He just smiled and hugged his mom tightly, and Kara too, and mouthed a thank you at her. And then he reached up and fixed the edge of her shirt, the hem, to hide the blue peek of her suit, much like Cat would, and Kara laughed.

This was life. They'd faced another test, and come out stronger on the other side. And whatever came now, Kara knew they'd be able to face it. Because their love was super. And super was the best of all.


End file.
